What The Heart Wants
by SdaisyS
Summary: Anastasia has a one night stand with Christian and she ends up pregnant. When she finds out who Christian is, she tries to tell him, but she can't reach him through his many obstacles; security, receptionists, personal assistants. It's a lot harder getting a meeting with The Christian Grey than she thought. Years later, Christian finds out! OOC/AU *I do not own FSoG*
1. Chapter 1

_**Anastasia**_

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mom! Mom! Mom!"

"Go. Away." I mumble into my pillow while my 2 year old continues to push my shoulders, bounce on my butt, pull my hair away from my face to see if my eyes are open.

They're not.

My little bug is a morning person. I am so not a morning person, I hate mornings. I can only assume she gets it from her father, but I'm not sure.

The truth is, I don't know her father. Okay, that sounded bad, let me explain myself. Although once you hear the story, it might not be any better.

It was only supposed to be one night; a one night stand to loose my virginity for my graduation before I went off to college. But then, a few weeks later, I found out I was pregnant.

I was shocked. We used protection, condoms, but I still got pregnant and I was all alone with no way of contacting the guy.

My mother basically disowned me for throwing my life away and ruining my chance at finding a guy, like she did. She called me a mistake the night I told her I was pregnant. _"No man wants a woman with baggage."_ she said. _"That's why I can't keep a man, because I have you."_ She tried to force abortion, not wanting another mouth to feed, but I wouldn't allow it.

I had no other family but thankfully her current husband paid for me to go to college, however, instead of the local college they decided on Washington; only because my mother wanted me far away from Georgia, far away from her. She didn't want her friends knowing that her daughter was a pregnant teen who slept with a random guy. She would rather them believe I was off at college; which, technically, I was.

I knew it would be hard, but I wasn't going to stop my life just because I was pregnant and going to have a stranger's baby.

Washington State University allowed me to stay in the dorms while I was pregnant, but once I gave birth I had to move out. Since I didn't have enough money for an apartment, and my mom's husband only paid for my tuition, I stayed in the dorms my freshman year while looking for a more permanent place to stay. My dorm roommate was a judgmental bitch when she found out I was pregnant and unwed, and she made my life hell. As if morning sickness wasn't enough.

I was only in the dorms for a month when I met my now roommate, Kate.

Kate is a good friend, and didn't seem to mind that I was expecting a baby. I told her the story of how it happened, that I didn't really know the guy at all and had no way of telling him. She wasn't judgmental, like my ex dorm-mate, and even introduced me to her brother, Ethan.

Living with Kate was a perfect fit for me, except that she was a senior while I was a freshmen. After she graduated, I would need to find another place to stay, and with a baby, it would've been nearly impossible. Luckily we came up with a plan, I was to transfer to UDUB and move to Seattle with Kate.

Everything, life, seemed to be going fine with Kate's family's help. Along with the cheap rent, Kate's mom ran a day care and offered to watch my baby once I gave birth while I was at work or school.

Yes, everything was going fine... until one day Kate had an assignment for the Seattle Times.

She was to interview a businessman named Christian Grey. He's the CEO of Grey Enterprises & Holdings, Inc and one of the world's youngest billionaires.

I was about six months pregnant when this happened. Kate had already interviewed him, she was just editing and fixing things to her story before she turned it in. She had me proofread the final draft for any errors she missed. When she was finished, she attached a photo and that's when I nearly fainted.

There, staring back at me on the screen of her laptop in black and white, was the guy I slept with. The guy who got me pregnant.

I told Kate and she freaked out with me. I couldn't believe I found him while she couldn't believe it was him, Christian Grey, CEO of GEH. Apparently, to top it off, Christian and Kate's dad have done business together. Kate described him as someone totally different than the man I met that night. But despite the difference in demeanor, and clothing, it was the same man.

It took us awhile to calm down, but I knew what I had to do. I had to tell him. I was pregnant with his baby and he deserved to know.

So, I went to this GEH place and asked to speak with him.

The receptionist wouldn't let me up to see him without an appointment, so I had to make one. The only open appointment was a month later!

I waited, but when it came close to my scheduled appointment, someone called me to say I needed to reschedule. I did, and again, they called and said I needed to reschedule. By now I was 8 months pregnant so I suggested just talking to him on the phone, but they wouldn't give me his number and put me through to his PA. Since I wasn't family, an unknown person, I had to make an appointment just to speak to him on the phone. And that too kept getting pushed back, canceled, or rescheduled.

Apparently Christian Grey is a very busy man and he doesn't drop everything just to talk to mere mortals like me.

I saw him once, walking out of GEH. I tried to approach him then but his security stopped me. I probably looked like some sort of crazed, pregnant stalker. Christian didn't see me... at least, I don't think he did.

After giving birth to my sweet, beautiful baby girl, I decided enough was enough. I tried so hard to get in touch with him, and I was tired of trying. Maybe it was fate's way of saying it's better that he doesn't know. He is a very influential and powerful man, he could take my baby away from me if he wanted to. And I would do anything for that not to happen. So, after giving birth, I stopped trying to contact him.

A few months ago Kate told me that Christian announced an engagement to some socialite, so it's probably best to keep Charlotte to myself. His new wife will probably want her own baby and him being who he is, I could just see the media attention when it became known that he had a love child out there somewhere. I just hope he's not planning to run for Mayor or something. They always dig up things when it gets political.

Besides, I didn't need Christian, I was doing just fine being a single mom. Although, I finally gave in and agreed to be Ethan's girlfriend. He has always shown interest in me, and I couldn't believe a cute older guy was interested in being with someone who was pregnant with someone else's baby. And then after my baby was born, he still wanted to be with me. I'm still dumbfounded, but he's great with her.

I don't have many friends outside of the Kavanaghs, once people find out I'm a young, unwed mother, they turn the other way. Most people my age are more into partying while my days are full of cartoons, potty training and pretty princess surprise eggs. They also have no idea who Glitter and Shine are. But I wouldn't change it for the world. While I did use a fake ID to get into the bar I met her father at, and hooked up with him for one night, that was the most excitement my boring life has seen.

My baby girl, Charlotte Katherine Steele is almost 3 and is the light of my life.

"But, mooooommmy." My baby girl whines, bringing me from the edge of sleep again. "I wanna go to da park!"

I finally peek open my eyes and see that it is nearing 8 o'clock.

"Did you have breakfast?" I ask, staying in my position with her on my back.

"Uh-huh, auntie Katie got me coco puffs!"

Thank goodness Kate is a morning person, I don't know what I would do without her. It's my day off and this is considered sleeping in.

"Okay, bug." I finally move, turning to lay on my back. "Let mommy get up and get ready, and then we can go to the park."

"Yay!"

I climb out of bed and start searching for something to wear.

My baby may not have her father in her life, and I don't have any family, but at least we have the Kavanaghs.

Once I'm ready, I tell Charlie to put on her shoes so we can leave. Of course, she chooses the bright pink, leopard pint rain boots that Kate got her. She is matching it with the pink and purple tutu that Ethan picked up last week.

Although she looks crazy, I love it. She has her own little style and is a total diva at only two.

After taking her to the park so she can run off all her morning energy, I take her to a sandwich shop down the street from our apartment for lunch.

As we're eating our lunch, people are coming and going. I barely notice anyone... until I overhear,

"Mom," A girl whisper yells. "Look at that little girl..."

"Which girl?"

"That one."

I look at them under my lashes, so they don't know that they've caught my attention. But when I see they are looking at our table, Charlotte to be exact, I start to have a mini panic attack.

They are sitting a few tables away from us. An older blonde with a girl that looks around Kate's age. They could be mother and daughter? I don't think I've seen them before.

Charlotte hasn't noticed them, she's enjoying her turkey sandwich and drinking her chocolate milk without a care in the world.

The women continue to whisper while looking in our direction. When Charlotte looks in their direction, I see their reaction change immediately.

"Don't you think she looks just like him?"

"Maybe he has a brother?"

I don't know who these women are, what they are talking about , or why they are so fascinated with my daughter, but I'm not staying to find out.

"Come on, baby girl." I tell her, packing up our sandwiches and putting them in my bag.

"But, mommy, I'm not done."

"We'll finish at home."

I quickly throw everything into our bag and grab my daughter, carrying her outside.

"Hey!"

I look behind me when I hear a girl yell.

When I see the younger of the two has followed me out, I freak out even more and speed up my walking.

"Wait!"

The older one is following now but she's slower. The younger one is right on our heels, and since I'm carrying my daughter as well as our bags, she catches up with me quickly.

"Do you know Christian?"

"No." I say without thinking and continue walking.

For some reason, I don't know why, she stops walking.

I don't stop and I'm able to get away, but not before I hear them talking again.

"She knows Christian." The younger one tells the older.

 _I said I didn't know him!_

 _Fuck!_

By saying I don't know him, I unintentionally sent off red flags. It's like I admitted that I do know him and with their questioning looks, they have probably figured something out.

 _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

This is not good. This is not good, at all.

I don't know them, and I don't know if they know Christian Grey, but I know I fucked up.

I know being in the same city as him, I risked the chance of bumping into him or people he knows. But he's... well, he's so high profile and busy, I'm sure he has other people to do his errands or shopping or whatever. Besides, I've lived her for three years and I've only seen him once, and that was at his building. Other than that, I haven't seen him.

I never thought of people who know him, bumping into us and putting it together that Charlotte looks like him. Or even strangers, they could see the similarities and go to the media with a hot story.

When Charlie was a baby, I always thought she looked like me, but as she got older she started to change, looking more and more like Christian.

"Mommy, why are we running?"

We're far enough away where I could walk, but I don't want to take that chance.

So, as not to scare her, I turn it into a game.

"Run, run, as fast as you can, you can't catch me, I'm the Gingerbread Man!"

It works. Charlotte giggles and insists I read her the book when we get back home.

It doesn't take much longer before we are safely inside our apartment.

I'm still shaken up, I need Kate or Ethan, but I can't talk about anything with Charlie still awake.

Since it's naptime, I read her the book, twice, and then finally she's sleeping.

I quietly shut her bedroom door, and then go out into the living room to call Ethan.

 _"Hey, Ana, what's up?"_

"Ethan! Oh, my gosh. I was.. We were.. These two women... I don't know, they saw Charlie and... I don't know."

 _"What? Ana, slow down. What happened to Charlie?"_

"Nothing. I ran. But I don't know them, I don't know what they wanted or what they were thinking. But they asked if I knew him."

 _"Knew who? Ana, you're not making sense, babe."_

"We were eating lunch." I try to slow down and explain what happened. "These two women were looking at Charlie. I ran and they chased after me."

 _"What?! Where are you?! Where's Charlie?!"_

"We're fine. We're home. But, Ethan, they asked if I knew him."

 _"Him? Him, who?"_

"Christian!"

 _"Christian?"_

"Oh, my god, Ethan, I told you about this." I know I'm freaking out and not being clear, but I told him the story about how Charlotte was conceived as a one night stand. And after Kate did the interview and article on Christian Grey, we found out who her father really is.

"Christian." I say again, stressing his name and who he is. "Christian, Christian. As in, Christian Grey, Charlie's father! They asked if I knew him and I told them no, but they asked! They could see that she looked like him, or something, I don't know. But we have to go, we have to leave. Where are we going to go? I don't know what to do."

 _"You're not going to go anywhere, Ana."_ Ethan's voice hardens. _"Don't worry about it, they were only assuming, they have no proof. So what, a little girl looks like some guy. And so what that guy happens to be her father. You've been trying to get ahold of him for months, and every one of your attempts went unanswered. For all we know, he knew you were trying to get in touch with him and he ignored you. Maybe he knows and wants nothing to do with Char. We don't know. You're not going anywhere, Ana, and if these women cause a problem... we'll deal with it. Together."_

"Ethan, I can't stop overthinking this. I know you're at work, but I need you here. Please."

 _"I'm already on my way."_

"Thank you!"

I hang up and continue pacing, thinking, and thinking, and over-thinking.

Maybe Ethan's right. Maybe Christian Grey does know and doesn't want anything to do with us. If that's the case, I'm fine with that, that means he'll leave us alone and I wont have to worry about him taking my baby, my life away.

A knock on the door distracts me from my thoughts, and I rush to answer it, not even stopping to wonder why Ethan would be knocking when he has a key.

When I pull the door open, I get my answer when I see a pair of familiar grey eyes staring back at me.

"Christian." I gasp, on the verge of passing out.

* * *

 **a/n:  
** **Special shout out to MistressH for helping name this story! Thanks, Helen!  
You can find me on FB under the name _Daisy Darker_ and in the FB group _FSoG Fanfic Obsessed_  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Christian_**

It's early as fuck, but I've always been a morning person. My best friend Elliot would always joke about me getting worms and shit, while he was the wise owl. He's always been such a jokester. He has been my best friend since we were in Kindergarten. We even went off to college together until I dropped out. My dad was pissed, but I didn't want to go to college to learn shit I already knew, and it was a prime time to go into the business I wanted. Thankfully my mother gave me the start up money for my company, and when Elliot graduated, I bought a construction company for him to run for me since that's what he wanted. He's now the COO of Grey Construction.

When I was 15 and my parents went through their divorce, Elliot was there for me and let me stay over his house to avoid the fights I would overhear. My father cheated on my mother with her best friend. And to top it all off, he had another family with this bitch. Mia is my half-sister, and is only 9 years younger than me. Elena and my father continued their affair until Mia was 6, old enough to start asking questions. That's when he ended his marriage to my mother.

My mother was devastated, obviously. She not only lost her husband but her best friend, too. My mother put her life on hold to help my father further his career, and in the end, he wanted to leave her with nothing. Thankfully Elliot's father is a lawyer and helped my mother in the divorce. She was able to keep our house, which she eventually sold and bought a new one, and more than half his money.

A few years later, when Elliot and I were freshmen in college, we came home to quite the surprise. His dad and my mom were together! Our parents were nervous to tell us, especially Elliot's dad because his mom died during childbirth, but we were only upset that it didn't happen when we were younger. We were, and are happy for our parents, and always viewed ourselves as brothers anyway. And that is how my best friend became my step-brother.

When I became well known, my father tried to get more involved in my life. I keep him at arms length, but he is my father. So when he suggested that I should get married, that it would look good for business, I considered it. He was right on that one, I've lost quite a few deals and had to do more than my fair share of hostel takeovers that would've been a lot easier if I was a family man. It was hard enough in the beginning to prove myself because of how young I was, now that I'm 30 they want to see a married man with 2.5 kids.

I couldn't do anything about my age, but I can do something about my marital status.

That is where Tatiana Callaway comes in.

Tia is the daughter of a friend of Elena's, who also happens to be the daughter of a very influential business man in Portland. She is just two years younger than me.

I know she's more interested in being with me for my name and money, what I can offer her, than for me, but she knows the part to play and plays it well. No scandals. No drama. All smiles. Our proposal was more of a business arrangement than anything, it was done with lawyers and our parents; her father and mine, in the room. I didn't get down on one knee, profess my love for her, it wasn't romantic at all.

This is just an arrangement, everyone knows that... everyone except the public.

I'm looking through emails while I enjoy my morning coffee and breakfast before I leave for GEH when I hear the elevator announcing its arrival.

The familiar sound of heels clicking across the floor, coming closer and closer, the smell of too much perfume suddenly fills the air.

"Hey, Christian." She wraps her arms around me, pressing her lips to the back of my neck.

"Tia." I reach back and grab her hand, pulling her around so she's beside me. "What are you doing here so early?"

She pouts, not a good look on her.

"I'm meeting Gia, remember."

"Here?"

"Yes, here, silly. I told you this. I want her to help me redecorate this place, and she's the best."

"What's wrong with the way it is?"

"I want it to have my touch, too. It's so manly here." She looks around with her nose turned up. "It's just too much of a bachelor pad."

"A bachelor lives here."

"I know." She continues to play with my hair. "But not for long. After we get married, I'll be moving in with you."

"There's nothing wrong with the way it is now. I like it how I have it."

"Ya know," She runs her fingers through my hair. "if you bought us a bigger place, a house on the Sound next to your parents, I could just remodel that instead of your precious bachelor pad. Then you wouldn't be so grumpy when I want to change things."

"This place is big enough for the two of us, I'm not buying a house."

"Well, what about when we have kids and start a family? "

"We've already talked about this; I don't want kids and I already have a family. We agreed to adopt, because that's as far as I'll go and you didn't want to fuck up your body, but not until much later. If you can't accept this, Tia, just let me know now and we can call this whole thing off."

"What? No, I just thought you might've changed your mind, is all. No need to get drastic, Christian, this place is fine for now, I just want it to look like we both live here, not just you."

She pouts again. Does she think that works? Well, it does with her father, she has him wrapped around her little finger. She's the epitome of daddy's girl.

"Just don't make any major changes without my approval." I take one last bite of my toast before tossing the rest on my plate and standing.

"Of course not." She grins, like I just told her she could go crazy when all I mean is a few girly throw pillows. "And we're going to go shopping afterwards, of course."

"Of course." I repeat, handing her my credit card. "I have to get to work."

I take one last sip of my coffee and leave her.

I've had my share of women, and only one has ever managed to turn my world upside down. I think it had to do with the fact that she didn't know who I was; we only exchanged first names. I don't know how she would've acted if she knew that I was a CEO of a multi-billion dollar company, that I myself am worth billions, but I'd like to think she wouldn't have treated me any differently. It's hard to find a woman that is with me for me, and not the dollar signs attached to my name.

That night was the best of my life. I never expected to have sex with her, but the sex... the sex... I've never had sex that good before, or since. When I woke the next morning, I was alone in my hotel room. I would've like to have exchange numbers, information and other shit. She would've then known who I really was, but hopefully that wouldn't have mattered and we could've had a long distance thing. Sadly, she was gone.

Tia may not be the best sex I've had- no one can compare to that girl, that night- but she can please me well enough.

Leaving Tia to do whatever the fuck she wants, I go to Grey House with Taylor.

 **..**

My day is going much like any other... that is, until around noon when Andrea let's me know both my stepmother and sister have come for a surprise visit.

I'm sure they called, but I left my phone with Andrea so I could charge it while I was in a meeting.

As soon as I walk out to the lobby, my stepmother and sister rush to me, both talking over each other as we walk into my office.

"Why didn't you tell us?" "Did you know?" "She's beautiful." "We want to meet her." "Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Whoa. Whoa. Slow down," I say, motioning for them to sit but they don't. "And one at a time, what are you talking about?"

"Mom and I were out to lunch," Mia begins, "We saw this little girl that looked eerily similar to you."

 _Me?_

"Okay?"

"Well, we just thought she looked a lot like you. But when her mother saw us, she got scared or something and left before they were finished eating. That seemed strange to me, so that's when I followed after her and asked if she knew you."

"And?"

"She said no."

"Well, there's your answer, what has you so worked up then?"

"Christian," Mia says my name with exhasperation. "It was obvious she was lying."

"Why would she lie?" _Whoever she is._

"I don't know, maybe for the fact that she has your love child."

If I had been drinking, I would've spit it out all over her. Instead, I choke and cough.

"Mia, don't be ridiculous, I don't have any kids, you know that."

"Do I? Do you?! She looked just like you, Christian! And the mother ran from me."

"Do you blame her? Hell, I would've ran from you, too. Two crazy women kept staring at her child and then chased her down. She probably thought you were planning to kidnap her baby. I don't have any children, Mia, and I don't plan on having any, I don't care how good it looks to be a family man."

I know because I always use protection. Always.

While it would be nice to have an heir to all this, I just don't think I could bring a child into a loveless marriage. My parents were in love, or so I thought, and look what happened to them. It's then that I learned love is for fools and love will only lead to heartache.

"Are you sure, darling?" Elena, my stepmother and Mia's mother checks. "She looked so much like you when you were younger."

"I'm sure, Elena. I don't have any children out there, and the moment I do, I will tell you all. But don't hold your breath."

"Well, you and Tia are getting married soon, I'm sure I'll get a grand baby soon enough."

"Don't count on it." I mumble under my breath.

"What was that, dear?"

"Nothing." The details of our arrangement isn't known to everyone. "I just have to get back to work, is all."

"Okay, dear. We're sorry to have bothered you, we know you're busy, it was just a weird coincidence."

"Yeah, it was probably just a coincidence," Mia agrees. "That girl's mother looked too young for you, anyway."

"Haha."

As I walk Elena and Mia to the elevator, I don't know why, but I can't stop thinking about this child they ran into today that supposedly looks like me.

"Hey, how old was my illegitimate love child, anyway?" I try to joke so I can get enough information to figure this out.

"Around two." Elena answers casually as they enter the elevator.

I pace back to my office thinking maybe I should look into this.

They seem to think this child looks like me, enough to chased down the mother. It could be possible. I'm careful, always using protection, but condoms do break and aren't 100% effective.

While I have had my share of women, both Elliot and I have been known to be quite the ladies men in school, my sexual relationships since becoming the CEO of GEH are few and far between. I'm just too busy for sex. That's one of the reasons I'm thankful for Tia; no more dating. I just don't have the time for it and I never really liked it.

Let's see, the child is about 2, factor in 9 months of pregnancy, give or take if she was past due or early. Not to mention I look like I'm studying for a math quiz with my fingers and calculator going at the same time. _Hmmmm..._ There were two women I was with back then.

Instead of going back to work, I set out to find these women.

"Barney," I call his attention as soon as I walk into his 'cave of wonders' as he calls it. "I need you to find two women for me."

"Sure thing, boss." He fires up his computer. "Just give me their names and I can find whoever you want."

"Leila Williams." I give him the name of the girl who I was in a relationship with 4 years ago. It's a stretch, but the break up sex could've been when she conceived.

He clicks around and it isn't long before he has her basic information.

"Any children?" I ask, looking at the screen full of Leila's information trying to find what I'm looking for.

"None." Barney answers, finding the information faster than I could. "She's married now, but no children."

 _Well, that's a relief._

"Thanks, Barney." I pat his shoulder and walk towards the door.

Looks l like my sister and Elena were wrong.

"Hold on, boss" Barney calls out to me before I can exit. "You said two women, that was only one."

"Right."

I think back to that night over 3 years ago, almost 4. It was a one night stand in another city, hell, in another state. I tried to find her after, but I couldn't. Not with only a first name.

"Actually, I don't think you'll be able to help with that one. I only have a first name and she's not from Seattle."

"What's her first name? I could put her in the system, if the name ever comes up in relation with you, we could cross off any that don't fit until we narrow it down."

"Anastasia." I say her name for the first time in years. If Barney can find her, I'll give him one helluva raise.

"That's not a very popular name, I think we can work with that and- Oh."

I mimic his frown when he stops typing.

"What is it?"

No way he could put in Anastasia and she pops up. She's not the only Anastasia in the world.

"An Anastasia Steele tried to schedule meetings with you about 3 years ago."

My face suddenly pales.

3 years ago I slept with Anastasia. 3 years ago she tried to meet with me. My sister and Elena ran into a 2 year old that looks coincidently like me, factor in a 9 month pregnancy, 3 years. No. It can't be.

"I need her contact information." I demand. "Asap."

"Already sent."

I pull out my phone and begin walking back to my office to call her when something stops me.

She was only 17 fucking years old when we met?! She was at a fucking bar, I thought she was at least 21! I fucked an underage girl?! And apparently got her pregnant?! What the fuck!

As I move further down her background check, I see another shocker.

"Is this address current?" I ask Barney, still in his office.

"It's what I have, sir."

She's in Seattle? She lives in Seattle? I met her in Georgia, what is she doing in Seattle? Did she follow me?

Instead of calling, I decide to pay her a little visit.

"Andrea," I say as I pass her desk on my way to the elevator. "clear my schedule for today."

She tries to tell me something, but I can't comprehend anything other than the fact that I could have a child I don't know about. And that I'm about to see Anastasia.

Fuck, I haven't seen her in over 3 years, I wonder if she'll look the same, I wonder if she'll remember me. Of fucking course she'll remember me, she tried to set up meetings with me, she obviously found out who I am. Then why haven't I had to deal with any scandals or blackmail? Or any child support shit? What does she want from me?

I guess I'm about to find out.

 _ **Anastasia**_

I open the door and look into the very familiar grey eyes I haven't seen in years.

"Christian."

"Anastasia." He greets me politely, nothing like how he was that night.

This Christian is very... conservative. The Christian I met that night was very... friendly.

I don't know what I was expecting when I finally saw him again. I mean, I know he wouldn't be all over me, 3 years later, like he was that night.. he is engaged, and I have a boyfriend.. but it's weird seeing him like this, dressed in his fancy suit and looking the way he does, keeping his hands to himself.

"Hi." I squeak.

"Hello." He smiles, his voice still as smooth and sexy as I remember.

"What are you-" No, I can't ask him what he's doing here, it's obviously why he's here. He found out about Charlie.

"How did you-" No, I can't ask him how he found out, it's obvious how he knows. Those women who chased me down obviously told him.

But how did he find me so quickly? Maybe Ethan was right and he knew about us all along.

"I don't know what to say."

"May I come in so we can talk?"

Keeping the door cracked open, so he can't see inside the apartment, I look around the main room.

It definitely looks like a little girl lives here; there are toys and shoes and clothes just about everywhere, including her crayons and My Little Pony coloring book on the coffee table.

I can't really hide anything, I don't have time, and it's not like I can pull it off anyway.

"Sure." I open the door for him.

As soon as he steps inside, he instantly starts looking around the room, noticing everything.

I don't know why, but he looks like he's criticizing me so I start to clean up as best as I can.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"No. Thank you."

He picks up Char's Pinky Pie Pony that was on the floor near the couch, not saying anything more.

"Alright, look, this is just weird. I don't know what you want me to say, it's obvious why you're here-"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"How? How could I have? I mean, I tired! I had to make appointments just to talk to you on the phone and even those got canceled and pushed back. I was going to tell you, I planned on it, but I couldn't get in touch with you. It's not like we exchanged full names and numbers."

"Were you wanting money?"

"What? No. I mean, it's not cheap raising a little girl by myself, but she's almost 3 and I've done this by myself without any help from you. I wasn't trying to get in touch with you for money. When I found out who you were, I tired to get in touch with you because I thought you would want to know, you deserved to know, but I kept getting the run around. And then after Charlie was born-"

"Charlie?"

"My daughter." I clarify.

He raises his eyebrow as if to correct me.

"Our daughter." I hang my head and look at the stuffed bunny I'm holding in my hands.

"I want to see her."

"I thought you might." I whisper, looking up at him, pleading, "Just please don't take her from me, she's all I have. She's my whole life."

"Why would I take her from you?"

"I don't know, you could, so you would?"

"I'm not like that, Anastasia. I wont take her from you, so long as you're a good mother, but I do want to be a part of her life."

I nod in agreement, totally okay with that.

"Where is she?"

"She's napping." I point to the back rooms.

"And her name?"

I feel like shit when he has to ask me what his 2 1/2 year old daughter's name is.

"I named her Charlotte. I've always loved reading Bronté. Her full name is Charlotte Katherine Steele, but she likes to go by Charlie or Char."

"When she wakes, I'd like to meet her."

"Of course."

"And I want to be introduced as her father." He requests. "Saying I'm your friend, or some uncle, or some shit like that is stupid and would only confuse her when it's known I'm her father."

"I understand. I wouldn't say you were anything but who you are."

We stand in an awkward silence now, neither knowing what to say. And I notice we look like night and day; I'm wearing jeans, a T-shirt and casual flats, he's dressed in a custom made designer suit.

"I really did try to get ahold of you." I tell him.

"I know."

"You did?" Why didn't he agree to a meeting then?

"I didn't know until today," He explains. "I'm a busy man and my assistants usually take care of my schedule. Non-important, or those they see as non-important, get pushed back when I have to reschedule things."

That's true, Kate told me it took her months to finally get that interview with him. She had a cold that day, too, but wouldn't reschedule because she was afraid it would be pushed back even further than it already was.

As if to prove his point, of how busy he is, his phone goes off.

"Fuck."

"It's okay," I tell him. "take it."

"I have an important meeting I'm late for." He says, thumbs flying away at the screen of his phone. "I can't cancel this one but I'm rescheduling the rest of my day. Meet me at my apartment tonight at, say six o'clock. Is that time good for you?"

"Yeah, sure, that's fine." I take the card he hands me, with his personal cell number on it and a hand written address, along with a few other numbers; an elevator and parking garage code

"We'll talk financial support, visitations and shit then. My lawyers will probably want a paternity test before everything is legal, so we'll have to set that up."

I agree to everything, not worried about the DNA test; I know he's her father.

He starts towards the door, but stops short and runs his hand through his hair.

"Can I see her first? Before I leave?"

"Of course."

I lead him back to Charlie's room and quietly open the door.

She's thrown across her Disney Princess toddler bed, always a crazy sleeper, with her beautiful hair flowing all around her.

"She sleeps just like me." He laughs quietly.

I suspect she has a lot of his mannerisms, and I almost want to ask if he is a morning person and then blame him for it. She wakes up way too damn early in the mornings.

"She does look like me." He whispers in awe, once he has moved her hair from her face.

"She does," I agree. "She didn't always, though, I don't think. Her features just slowly started to change as she got older."

His phone buzzes again in his hand. He looks at it and curses under his breath.

"Fuck, I have to go. You'll be at my place tonight?"

"Yes."

"Okay, thanks. I- Uh- I'll see you laters."

"Laters." I giggle.

After Christian leaves, I collapse on the couch.

 _Well, that did not go as expected_.

"Ana!" Ethan comes rushing through the door. I note that he did not knock, and used his key instead.

"I'm here." I sit up so he can see me.

"Are you okay?" He sits next to me, taking me in his arms. "What happened?"

"Christian just left-"

"He was here?!"

"Yeah, I'm not sure how he found us, but-."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to meet his daughter." I tell him in an 'obviously' tone.

"Did he?"

"Not yet, she was sleeping and he had business to attend to."

"What's going to happen now?"

"Well, when Charlie wakes up we're going to his apartment so they can officially meet."

"Is he going to take her from you?"

"He said he wouldn't. And I believe him."

"Are you sure? I know you were worried about it."

"Ethan, I know I was worried about that, and I called you freaking out that he would, but he is her father and he does have a right to know about her. The only reason why he doesn't know sooner is because I couldn't get in touch with him. Don't worry, everything will be okay."

"Mommy." My little girl comes walking down the hall, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Hey, baby girl," I pick her up and set her in my lap. "Guess what we're doing tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Christian**_

I can't believe I have a daughter! Thank fuck Mia and Elena ran into her today, and that Anastasia tried to get in touch with me, or I would've never known. Anastasia did say she tried to tell me, and I have proof of that, but fuck, I only wish her meetings or phone calls were put through, perhaps before she gave birth, so I could've known my daughter from the start of her little life. Maybe if I had known, things would've been differently.

When Ana said she stopped trying to contact me after Charlie was born, at first I thought she had another baby -a son, that wasn't mine- and she wanted to move on with her life without me ever knowing about my daughter. Thankfully she cleared that up, or we would've had a problem.

With all that has happened, from Elena and Mia this afternoon, to Barney confirming Ana tried to get in touch of me, I didn't realize Charlie was Charlotte's nickname. And in my rush to get to her apartment, I didn't read through the background check completely; I didn't know if she's married now or if she has more children.

I don't know why, but I don't like the thought of Ana married or having another baby with another man. I know it will happen, eventually, but I don't like it.

It's funny how Tia and I were just talking about children this morning, and I told her my views haven't changed. And yet, hours later, I find out I'm a father, that I have a child, and I'm excited about it.

I can't believe how excited I am.

Since I wasn't able to meet my little girl when I saw Ana, because of this stupid fucking 10 million dollar deal that couldn't be rescheduled, I'm pissed all throughout the meeting. Which means I got the company at a lower cost because they thought I didn't want it anymore. Jokes on them, I just wanted to get home and get things ready for tonight.

I've decided to ignore the background check and get to know them personally myself without the added help of paperwork. I only needed the background check to get her number because I thought she was still in Georgia, but when I saw her current address as listed in Seattle, I had to see her.

Thank fuck she moved here, I don't know why she did, but thank fuck! I don't know what I would do if my daughter lived thousands of miles away from me. Of course, I would move them here, to be near me, but it would be up to Ana to agree.

Thank fuck they're here. And now that they are, and I know about Charlie, I plan to be an active part in their lives.

I've already told Andrea about Anastasia Steele; so now when Ana comes to Grey House, or calls, she will be granted full access to me without any interference.

After my meeting, I came straight home to get things ready for Ana and Charlie's visit. I know it may be awhile before I have Charlie to myself, without Ana, but I'll need to get Charlie a bedroom set up here for when she visits. Which means I will be needing Gia's services after all.

"Gail," I approach her in the kitchen. She looks a little surprised to see me home so early. "I'm having guests tonight for dinner."

I smile when I think one of those guests is my daughter, and the other is Anastasia; the girl who got away.

"I'm making beef stew tonight, sir, there will be plenty for company."

"Actually, one is around 2 years old. I'm not sure what she likes, but I doubt beef stew is on her list of top tens."

"I could run to the store and grab everything I need for chicken nuggets and macaroni." She suggests the simple meal. "Many young children love that."

"Perfect. I'm expecting them around 6 tonight. While you're out, grab a few more items you think a child will eat, we'll be having a 2 year old around more often than not."

"Of course, sir." Gail smiles at the news. "I'll get right on it. Would you like for me to set up an appointment to get the apartment safe?"

"Safe?" My apartment is the penthouse, you need an access code just to get up here. I have Taylor. How much more safe do I need?

"You said the child will be around a lot," She explains. "Young children tend to get into things they shouldn't. I could make an appointment to have all the child safety features installed. Locks on cabinets, outlet covers, door handles to rooms not safe for the child to be in, they would cover all that."

 _Why didn't I think of that?_

"Of course, Gail. Everything."

Leaving the kitchen, I go straight to my room and change into something more casual; jeans and a T-shirt.

Now that I have dinner sorted, I'll need to tell my family about this sudden news, and then I'll need to give my lawyers a call to set up everything legally.

I wonder if Ana has an attorney to help her with this. It's not like we need one, but I know my father will say something about it, and Carrick would be concerned, too. I go through Carrick's firm for all my legal needs, so it's likely he'll be there when we do this. I'll ask him if he knows anyone that can be there for Ana when we set this up.

 _"Hello?"_ My stepfather answers their house phone.

"Hey, Carrick, it's Christian, is mom around? I have some important news."

 _"Oh, hey, Christian, of course. Let me find her, I think she's outside playing in the dirt."_

My mother has started a rose garden a few years back and she likes to add more to it, but it's near the boathouse so I have to wait.

 _"Grace! Sweetheart, Christian is on the phone, he says he's got news."_

 _"Christian?"_ My mother's voice finally comes through. _"Is everything okay, Carrick says you have news?"_

"Everything is fine, mom, I don't mean to worry you. I just have something to tell you. Why don't you put the phone on speaker so Carrick can hear, too."

 _"Okay, you're on speaker, what is it, Christian, you have me worried."_

"No need to be worried, mom. In fact, I'm sure you'll be thrilled."

 _"Well, don't keep me waiting, son, what is it?"_

"I'm a father. I just found out today that I have a daughter."

It's quiet, much more than I thought it would be.

"Mom? Carrick?" I check the line to make sure it's still connected.

 _"Tia's pregnant?"_ My mother asks, a strain in her tone like she's trying to sound happy.

My mother knows I'm getting married, but she doesn't know the reason why. She has told me before she doesn't think we're marrying for love, and we're not, but I can't break my mother's heart by telling her it's just an arrangement. If I didn't agree to married Tia, I doubt I would ever get married, no one has made me feel that sappy romantic shit before.

"No." I tell my mother, "I'm not _going_ to be a dad, I _am_ a dad."

It's quiet for awhile until Carrick speaks up.

 _"We're not following, son."_

I can just see them looking at each other confused because I'm not explaining this right and leaving shit out. So I decide to start at the beginning.

"Do you remember that girl I told you about, Anastasia."

I told Carrick and Elliot all about my little fling with Ana the day I returned from my business trip. I was in Georgia for almost a week dealing with a shipyard there, and on my last night the executives took me to this country club type place to celebrate the deal while we did a round of golf. I can kiss ass as much, if not better than the next guy, but I was wanting to let loose that last night.

Elliot and I can get pretty wild when we go out, but since becoming who we are in the business world we've had to tone our partying down. We're not teenagers, or college guys anymore. Not to mention, we are much too busy to party like we used to, but there are times when we like to go out. I'm well known, mostly in Seattle, so not many people would recognize me in another state.

That night, after drinks and golf with the executives of the shipyard, I went back to my hotel room, changed into a more casual attire, and then went to this local club I overheard a waitress at the country club talk about. And that is where I saw Aphrodite herself in person; Anastasia. I use to dream about her long after I left Georgia.

 _"Yes,"_ Carrick speaks up, invading my thoughts of Ana and that night. _"I remember."_

 _"Anastasia?"_ My mother asks. _"What does this have to do with you being a father?"_

"I met Anastasia a few years ago while I was on a business trip in Georgia." I explain to my mother, since she doesn't know the full details. "We used protection, but I guess something happened, I don't know. Anyway, she tried to get ahold of me when she found out she was pregnant but couldn't get through. Charlie is almost 3 now, but I have a daughter."

I hear Carrick whisper something to my mother and then she says something back to him. I can't hear them clearly but it's like they are having their own conversation about this.

"Mom, dad." I say to gain their attention back to me and the conversation at hand.

 _"Oh, sweetie! That's great!"_ My mother is suddenly ecstatic. _"How wonderful! I can't wait to meet my granddaughter and her mother!"_

"Don't worry, I'll talk to Ana about it, but I need to meet my daughter first." I laugh, unable to hide how happy I am, regardless of the fact that my daughter is 2, nearly 3 and I'm only now meeting her.

We talk a bit more about Charlie and Ana, I get the number of an attorney for Ana that I'll give to her when she arrives, and I tell Carrick I will talk to him later about everything, then I let my mother and Carrick go so I can call Elliot.

Elliot is just as excited as Grace and Carrick, and he can't wait to meet his little niece. He was also wanting details on Anastasia, because I've told him about our one unforgetable night. It has been 3 years since I've seen her, but she was just as beautiful as I remembered.

Next, I call my father.

 _"Lincoln Lumber."_ His assistant answers.

"Hello, Isaac, this is Christian Grey, I'm hoping to speak with Linc."

 _"Of course, Mr. Grey."_ He says, _"One moment, please."_

I'm on hold for a short time and then my father comes on.

 _"Christian, son, you've been the talk of the town today. Elena and Mia were just here talking about some kid that looked just like you."_

"Yeah, well, I just found out that she is mine."

 _"What?"_ He laughs. _"And I thought Elliot would be the one to have an illegitimate child out there. What did Tia say?"_

"I haven't told her yet." My tone is hard, and I'm trying not to speak through my teeth. I don't appreciate how he talks about Elliot, Carrick or my mother. But I've learned long ago that he wont stop and there is no use saying anything. I got my pay back when I changed my surname to Grey instead of keeping Lincoln. He was livid, especially when I made something big of myself and it was the GREY name going up on my buildings and not Lincoln.

 _"Well, I hope you have your lawyers on this shit."_ He brings up what I predicted he would. _"The girl could be a problem with your business. I remember when my affair became known, I lost a shit ton of clients. I'm sure this girl will want a substantial amount of child support, too. I bet she got pregnant on purpose so she would be set for life. A little meal ticket. I warned you this would happen. Why don't you just take the baby, and then you and Tia can raise it. You were wanting to adopt anyway, and this way the child-"_

Not wanting to hear anymore of his bullshit, and because he's bringing my high down, I hang up on him.

I told him, he knows, that's it.

I know Elena and Mia will want to meet Charlie, and Linc will be there, but I really don't want him to. I don't even want Tia involved. I just want to keep Ana and Charlie for myself, unrealistic as that may be. My Lincoln family and fiancé will need to meet my daughter eventually, as she will forever be in my life. I have no problem with introducing Charlie and Ana to my mother, Carrick and Elliot, because I know they will welcome the girls with open arms. But I am concerned how the Lincolns and Tia will react and treat them.

I've kept my father in my life because he's my father. But now I'm not so sure that's a good enough reason. If he upsets Ana or Charlie with his big fucking mouth, like he does with my mother, Carrick and Elliot, he wont see them. I guess we'll see how their first meeting goes.

Now, just like with my surname, I don't want to get lawyers involved with this- just to shove it in his face. I'm sure Anastasia and I can figure something out on our own.

I know Charlie is mine, it's obvious, and Ana isn't the type of girl to take me to the cleaners. If she was, I would've found out about Charlie a lot sooner. I have proof that Anastasia tried to get in touch with me while she was pregnant, and then nothing. She didn't go to a lawyer for help in taking me to court for support, like many other women would have done. Charlie isn't Ana's meal ticket, as my father suggested, she's her daughter. Our daughter.

And that is what has my next phone call going to Gia instead of my lawyers.

 _"Gia speaking."_

"Gia, it's Christian."

 _"Oh, hey, Christian! I was just at your place earlier this morning and I'm working on a full layout now. I should have everything ready soon."_

"Great." I roll my eyes. I'll need to talk to Tia about that. I told her no major changes without my approval and now I'm finding out she has a full layout planned. "I have another project for you. I'd like one of the bedrooms in my apartment decorated for a little girl. I'll give you more details as soon as I can, but I want ideas as soon as tomorrow morning. I'll have Andrea schedule a meeting."

 _"Wow, another bedroom added on? That's awesome-"_

"No, you can ignore all that Tia has you doing and focus solely on this project."

 _"So you only want one room done?"_

"Yes," I confirm. "For a little girl."

 _"Wait. For a little girl? At your apartment? What little girl?"_

Maybe I shouldn't use Tia's friend for this project, she asks too many damn questions that any other interior decorator wouldn't. But she is the best and I only want the best.

"Don't worry about it. Can you do it or not?"

 _"I don't know, Christian, Tia has me doing the main room and media room, along with the master bath and bedroom. That's a lot of work, I'd need help. But I could hire another-"_

"No, I told you, forget everything Tia asked of you and do this for me. I want the bedroom complete asap, and I only want the bedroom, nothing else. I'll be talking to Tia about the other shit. And while I got you on the phone, since I'm the one paying for it, I want all her choices approved by me _before_ any changes are made to my apartment, so keep that in mind." Maybe if I tell Gia, she'll remember that I'm the client here, I'm paying, and what I say goes. "For now, you're only concern is this bedroom project. That's it."

 _"If you're sure."_ She says hesitantly. _"But Tia isn't going to be too happy about this."_

Too fucking bad, Charlie's bedroom comes first before an unneeded overhaul.

"Thanks for the warning, Gia." I say before I end the call.

"Mr. Grey."

I look up seeing Taylor at the door.

"They're here."

 **Charlie**

I'm so excited, mommy said we're going to see my daddy today! I can't believe it! I know I had a daddy, but mommy always said he was busy working whenever I asked her.

After my nap, mommy sat me down and we had a good, long talk about my daddy. Mommy seemed nervous, but I was excited. She said my daddy wants to know me and show me where he lives so I can know, so that's why we're going to my daddy's house now.

I've never seen my daddy before but mommy showed me a picture on her phone, and my daddy is very handsome.

Ethan didn't seem happy, but I don't know why. Maybe 'cause mommy said he couldn't come with us.

Mommy let me dress up to meet my daddy, so I picked my favorite purple dress. Mommy also changed before we left, so she's wearing a creamy color top with her favorite jeans.

When mommy pulls Ethan's big truck under the tunnel of a really big building, I get even more antsy. I want to unbuckle my seat and get out, but mommy wont let me and those dumb child locks are on, so I can't even open my door.

"Almost, Char." She tells me.

"Hurry, mama! I wanna see my daddy."

As soon as mommy parks, and my favorite _Sticky Bubble Gum_ song turns off, she gets out to get me.

"You need to hold mommy's hand in the parking garage, Charlie." She reminds me, stopping me when I try to run. "There are cars around, and it's not safe."

I don't know where to go so I hold mommy's hand while she takes me to double doors.

When the doors open, we step inside an elevator and then mommy holds a card in her hand while she puts in numbers on a keypad. Maybe she'll let me do it next time, I'm getting really good at learning my numbers, I can almost count to a billion!

As the elevator moves, I start having a funny feeling in my tummy. I think I might not feel well, but I don't tell mommy, she doesn't look well either and I don't want to go home before I meet my daddy.

 _DING!_

I jump at the bell.

The doors open and mommy starts to walk forward. She has to pull me now because the man standing there looks really scary. I hope he's not my daddy. He doesn't look like the picture mommy showed me so I don't think he is. Who is he?

"Ms. Steele," The man talks to mommy while I hide behind her. "I'm Taylor, Mr. Grey's security."

"Yes, I'm Ana... I mean, you know that, you just called me Ms. Steele."

I would giggle with mommy, but I'm still cautious of the man.

"Mr. Grey will be with you in just a moment." He smiles at mommy. "Make yourself at home."

"Thank you." My mommy is always so polite.

I don't want to move, so mommy picks me up and carries me inside the big, giant apartment.

Both mommy and I are looking around in awe. It's so big and open and you can see the city buildings through the floor to ceiling windows. It's so pretty and scary at the same time. I don't wanna get to close to the windows.

"Ana."

I turn my head when I hear mommy's name being called in a nice voice.

A man comes closer and closer, smiling at me.

I don't know who he is so I hide my face in mommy's long, pretty hair so he can't see me.

"Hi, Christian." Mommy greets the new man in a happy tone. "This is Charlie. Charlie, this is your daddy. Remember, I told you his name is Christian Grey."

I peek out of mommy's hair, keeping my face down and hidden. When I look, I see he looks like the photo of my daddy.

"Hi, beautiful." He smiles at me really big. He has a nice smile.

I giggle and hide my face again when he calls me beautiful.

"She's shy when meeting new people." I hear mommy explaining my behavior. "Charlie, say hello."

"Hi." I squeak out, looking at him again. "Are you really my daddy?"

"Yeah, baby girl, I'm really your daddy." He looks so happy and nice. I like him. I like my daddy.

"Where have you been?" I ask him. "Are you all done working now?"

He looks sad at mommy for a second, I feel her move her jaw, and then he looks back to me with a more forced smile.

"I'm sorry my job got in the way of us meeting sooner, but I promise that wont happen again. Nothing could keep us apart now that we know each other, not even my work."

"Mr. Grey." I hear a new voice, so I turn my head to see a lady dressed in curtains. "Dinner is ready when you are, sir."

The lady smiles at me so I hide my face in mommy's hair again.

"Are you hungry?" I hear my daddy ask. "I thought we could have dinner together."

"Sure, we'll join you." Mommy agrees. "We haven't ate yet, Charlie was too excited."

Mommy carries me to a kitchen with daddy following us.

After mommy puts her bag down on a barstool at the breakfast bar, she takes me to the table and sits me in a booster seat. It's not like mine that I have at home, though.

"Macamonies!" I squeal when I see my favorite. And chicky nuggets, too! But ew, trees are mixed in. I know it's trees, I can tell.

"Do you like macaroni and cheese?" My daddy asks me. "I love it."

"It's my faborite!" But not that yucky green stuff. Broccoli looks like trees, and that is yucky.

"Well, you just gave Gail a raise." He chuckles. But I don't understand what he means.

Mommy and daddy talk about stuff, like mommy's pregnancy and my birth, all about me.

"I've told my family about this." I hear my daddy say. "They want to meet her."

"Of course," My mommy agrees. "That's understandable."

They talk more, but it's boring so I don't pay them any attention. Instead, I just eat my food all gone. I even eat a little of the yucky green stuff 'cause I know mommy will tell me I have to try it. But I don't eat that all gone, it's gross.

The lady from before asks if I want more to eat but I don't.

"Can I have juice, pwease." I ask politely, remembering my manners that mommy taught me.

"Of course." Daddy jumps up, ready to help. "Do you like apple?"

"Oh sure!"

"She can't have an open cup, Christian." Mommy stands to help daddy when he looks for a glass. "She's still learning and I try to give her open cups only when she has water, juice is too sticky if she spills. And never give her a glass, plastic only."

I don't make a mess, mommy just doesn't want me to grow up. I heard her say that to auntie Kate once, every time they go through my old clothes that don't fit anymore. And I only dropped a glass one time.

Daddy tells the lady, Gail, to add sippies to her list. Whatever that means.

I watch as mommy takes out my sippy from her bag, and her and daddy bump into each other.

Mommy blushes and daddy smiles at her.

I giggle because it's so cute!

I hear mommy whisper something about me taking a test, but daddy tells her I don't have to take it. I don't think they know I can hear them. But I'm glad I don't have to take a test, I didn't even study, like mommy does for school. What if I don't pass?! I can't fail my tests!

They come back to me and daddy gives me my sippy with apple juice.

"So, Charlie," Daddy takes me out of my booster seat and carries me into the living room with mommy following. "What do you like? I'm hoping to have a bedroom here for you and I want to make sure it is exactly what you like."

"Will mommy have a bedroom here, too? Or will she sleep with you like she does Effen?"

"No, baby." Mommy tells me, blushing. "Sometimes mommies and daddies don't live together. You'll stay here with daddy sometimes, alone, just you and daddy, but only when you're ready. You will still live with mommy, though."

I don't know if I like that.

But I do like,

"Aminals." I tell daddy, answering the question he asked. "I love The Little Mermaid, and swimming, and purple is my faborite color, and I just love aminals."

"Okay." Daddy nods. "So, what's your favorite animal?"

"I not sure." I shrug my little shoulders. "Oh! And I like Doc McStuffin's."

"Doc McStuffin's?" Daddy asks, looking at mommy.

"It's a cartoon show she likes. She started watching it when I changed my major. But her interests change so often, it may not interest her next week. Though she has always liked animals."

"Oh. Well, I'll have to watch it some time. Maybe we can watch it together and you can help me learn more about it."

"Yes!" I squeal, bounce and clap my hands, so excited. _I can't wait!_

"Have you been to the zoo?" Daddy asks me before looking at mommy. "We could go together, another way to get to know each other. They have lots of animals there we could check out."

"Just you and Charlie?" Mommy asks, seeming hesitant and biting her lip.

"No, I mean all three of us. I'm sure she's not ready to be alone with me yet."

"Sure." Mommy agrees, and I'm so happy she does. I love the zoo. "Whenever you're free, I know you're busy. But, um, weekends would be better for us. I mean, I have school Monday through Thursday, with online classes on Friday, but I'm almost finished with school. And then I start my internship next week; part time, Tuesday through Thursday."

"I can take time off this weekend. We could go Saturday?"

"Saturday would be great." Mommy smiles.

"We're going to da zoo." I sing and dance. "We're going to da zoo."

Mommy and daddy laugh at my silly dance moves.

"How about we go into the media room and you show me what this Doc McStuffin's is all about?"

"Can we watch Zootopia instead?" I look up at my daddy.

"Well, I can't say no to that face."

I'm so happy I have a daddy now. He's the bestest daddy ever!

 **...**

 **Tia**

I just got off the phone with Mia and she said Christian has a kid?! What the fuck?! Why wouldn't he tell me?! He said he didn't want children, yet he has a secret kid! And to top it off, Gia sent me a text saying Christian canceled my remodel of his apartment because he wants a bedroom added, for a little girl! What the fuck is going on?!

He wont answer his fucking phone, either, and Andrea said he went home early. This is so unlike him, so I'm on my way to his apartment now to find out what the fuck is going on.

When I pull into the parking garage, there is an ugly, big black truck in my spot so I have to park a few spaces away and walk to the elevator.

The elevator smells good, like honey and coconuts, and I hate it. I wish Christian would just buy us a house in Bellevue, I hate apartment buildings and nosey neighbors close by.

Arriving at the apartment, I storm inside on a mission.

"Christian!" I call his name, going straight to his office.

"Christian!" I yell louder when he's not in there.

"May I help you, Ms. Callaway?" Taylor comes out of his security office, or wherever the hell he lurks.

"Where is Christian?" I demand to know.

"Tia?" Christian comes out of the media room, dressed way too casually for a weekday. "What the fuck are you doing? Why are you yelling?"

"What am _I_ doing?" I question, turning it back on him. "What are _you_ doing?!"

"What do you mean?"

"Mia said you have a kid. Is that true?"

Before he can answer my question, a little girl comes running out of the media room as if to answer my question.

"Daddy," She calls Christian. "I wanna help."

I step back in shock when I see she looks just like him. And it's now that I notice he has a fucking baby cup in his hand.

When Mia said he had a kid, I was expecting a baby, not a fucking toddler.

Oh, this is not good, this is not good at all. This little kid is going to fuck everything up.

No. I wont let that happen. She wont get in my way of becoming a Grey.

"What's going on, Christian?" I ask when he picks up the little girl.

"Char!" A very feminine voice calls out, followed by a pretty brunette running out of the media room.

I look back at Christian, waiting for answers, but he only looks at the girl.

"Ana, I'm sorry, I uh- I have to deal with something. Can we talk later?"

"Yeah, sure." This Ana chick looks at me and smiles before she takes the little girl from Christian. "It's getting close to Charlie's bedtime anyway."

"I don't wanna go to bed, mommy. Daddy, tell mommy I don't wanna go to bed."

"I'm sorry, kiddo. You have to go to bed so you can get your beauty sleep."

"But I'm already beautiful, just like mommy, you said so."

 _What. The. Fuck._

If I thought the kid was bad news, this Ana chick is worse. The way Christian is looking at her, I don't like it.

At least my boobs are bigger; thanks to plastic surgery. If I didn't have breast implants, though, she would have bigger boobs than me.

I can't help but look her over, checking out every inch of her body. And I don't like it. She's way too perfect.

"Give me a second." Christian says to me, in a more hard tone than he was using with this Ana and Charlie, as Ana grabs a bag from the kitchen.

Not moving from my position, I watch as Christian walks Ana and the kid to the elevator.

"Don't forget about Saturday." Christian says to Ana.

My blood boils when I see him place his hand on the small of her back.

"I'll remember." She assures him.

"I'll pick you both up at 9 o'clock."

"We'll be ready."

"Bye, daddy!" The little girl squeals, leaning over and giving Christian a hug while her mother holds her.

Thankfully the elevator arrives and they leave.

Whatever they're planning on Saturday, I plan to be a part of it. No way will I ever allow Christian and this little home-wrecker to be alone with each other, not with how she looks and how he looks at her. And they have a fucking kid together?! Fuck!

"Start explaining." I say as soon as they're gone.

"What's there to say," He says as he walks right passed me. "I have a daughter."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I follow after him, not letting this go.

"I just found out myself, Tia." He continues walking, not looking back at me.

"Why now? How do you have a kid and not know, Christian."

"It's complicated and none of your business."

"None of my business?" I repeat appalled. "We're getting married, Christian, I think it is my business. Why didn't you introduce me. And what does she want?"

"She doesn't want anything, Tia."

"I don't believe it."

"Well, I do." He enters his office, not answering all my questions. "I have work to do, Tia."

And then the door closes in my face.

I'll be keeping a close eye on this Ana. She wants something, they always want something. Fame. Money. Him. Well, she can't have any of that, it's all mine.

Christian Grey is mine!

* * *

 **a/n: okay, so, a lot going on. Here is the rundown;**

 _ **Linc is Christian's father and Grace is his mother (no adoption/no Ella)  
Instead of Elena going after Grace's son, like in the original, she went after her husband Linc.  
Linc and Elena had Mia, so she is Christian's half sister.  
Elliot and Christian are best friends  
Carrick Grey is Elliot's father who was the lawyer to help Grace with her divorce.  
When they got married, that made Christian and Elliot step brothers,  
**_ _ **Christian took Carrick's last name so he's a Grey, not a Lincoln.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Anastasia**_

As soon as Charlie and I got back home from meeting Christian, we were instantly bombarded by the Kavanaghs. Kate and Ethan wanted to know how the visit went, and Charlie was all to happy to tell them all about her daddy and his tower in the sky. She told them we're going to the zoo on Saturday and invited them to join us. I told Charlie that Kate and Ethan can go next time and that this time was just for her and her daddy.

After Charlie had her bath and went to bed, Ethan asked the more adult questions, like if we discussed support and custody, and what this meant for our relationship.

Obviously nothing will change with us, I don't know why he asked that. The only change is that I'll have to share my baby since Charlie will have her father in her life now. We didn't really discuss anything about support or custody, but I'm sure we will talk more about that in private without Charlie overhearing things. But Christian did say he didn't want the paternity test that his lawyers insisted on.

Ethan agreed that it's nice that Charlie has her father now, but I don't think he's too happy about it. I think he's worried that he'll lose Charlie's affection now that she has her daddy.

When we started our relationship, Ethan said he's okay with Charlie calling him dad. It's one of the things that made me say yes to dating him; that he was okay with me being a mother. He also brought up marriage... Ethan may be 29 and ready to settle down, but I'm only 20 and I'm not ready for that yet. I refuse to be like my mother and marry a man just so he can support me and my baby. If I marry, I want it to be for love, and I'm okay with never getting married if I can't find it. I like Ethan, but I just don't think he's my forever.

I've never told him this before, obviously. I don't want to hurt his feelings.

.

It has been three days since Charlie and Christian met, and it is now Saturday; zoo day.

The past three days, Christian has called and sent messages, even sending me a new phone so he and Charlie could face-time, since I couldn't do that on my old phone. And if Christian called while Charlie was napping, we would chat about everything that has happened within the last 3 years. We even discussed more important things, like trying out weekend visits soon and support. I was a little surprised that Christian didn't want to have his lawyers involved, like he originally said.

I don't know why, maybe the excitement of what we're doing today, but I am awake before anyone, even Char! And that almost never happens.

Ethan slept over last night, wanting to 'officially' meet Christian. I almost thought he was wanting to join us, since Charlie invited him, but thankfully Kate convinced him it would be better for Char if we went alone; just Christian, Char and me. I'd like Kate and Christian to meet, but they kind of already have since she interviewed him, and she'll be at work by the time Christian arrives.

I'm surprised when I hear my phone go off, announcing I have a text message, since it is so early.

I mean, who could possibly be texting me this early on a Saturday morning? Both Kate and Ethan are here and Christian isn't picking us up until later.

Grabbing my phone, I see that it's Christian.

 _So he_ is _to blame for Charlie's morning bird syndrome!_

I giggle and quickly cover my mouth with my hand so as to not wake Ethan who is still sleeping right next to me.

 _But why would Christian text this early?_

 _Crap, maybe he's canceling because of work_.

I check that Ethan is still knocked out before turning my attention to the message Christian sent.

 ** _Does Charlie like animal crackers? - C. Grey_**

 ** _Shit! Sorry, it's early, you're probably not awake yet. - C. Grey_**

I giggle quietly as I reply.

 **Actually, and surprisingly, I am awake. And she does like animal crackers. Why do you ask? - Ana**

 _ **I'm at the store, getting snacks and shit for today. Did you know they sell animal crackers in a bag or a box? - C. Grey**_

He has attached a photo of the bag and box he's talking about, along with a few other 'amazing' things they sell at the store he's at, to show me.

 **I do go to the grocery store on a regular basis, Christian, I know what they have. LoL You don't have to send pictures of products. - Ana**

 _ **Sorry, I'm just excited. - C. Grey.**_

He's excited over animal crackers and bug juice bottles? That's cute. I guess he has never really shopped for kid-friendly stuff before, so that could explain it.

He sends me a photo of the self-checkout next and I can't help but laugh again.

 **When was the last time you went shopping? - Ana**

 ** _Last week. - C. Grey_**

 **Really? I don't believe you. - Ana**

They've had those self-checkouts in stores for awhile now, no way he was at the store last week, someone else must do his shopping.

 _ **It's true. I was shopping in Houston last week. - C. Grey**_

 **Okay, then what did you buy in Houston? - Ana**

I'm sure they have self-checkouts all over, not just here.

 _ **An airline. - C. Grey**_

I know the message is meant to be a joke, because I was teasing him first, but it's a small reminder if how very different our world's are. He bought an airline, I can't even afford a plane ticket in coach to the next state over. I guess I could now, but that's because of him. He put a substantial amount into my bank account, I didn't even give him my bank information! I think it's way too much, but I'm sure he thinks it's not enough.

 _ **Look at this! -C. Grey**_

His next message really makes me laugh, because attached is a selfie of him in what looks like a car with an elephant animal cracker held up near his face. He looks so young and excited over an elephant shaped cracker. It's cute.

Another message comes through with a photo of the elephant's butt missing and it looks like Christian is chewing.

 _ **And they taste delicious! - C. Grey**_

 **You know you're eating an elephant's ass, right? - Ana**

 _ **I love ass. ;) - C. Grey**_

 **You are soooo nasty! - Ana**

 _ **Hey, don't knock it til you've tried it. - C. Grey**_

 **No thanks, I'll pass. - Ana**

 _ **Just try it. - C. Grey**_

 **Anal or animal crackers? - Ana**

 _Oh my god! Why did I send that?!_

 _ **Both. - C. Grey.**_

 **Um. No. - Ana**

 _ **Why not? - C. Grey**_

I decide to keep this little exchange innocent and not freaky.

 **Two words; Elephant. Ass. - Ana**

 _ **Just. Try. It. - C. Grey**_

 **No. - Ana**

 _ **Come on, you know you want some of this. - C. Grey.**_

 **I'm not eating elephant butt and there is no way you can convince me to do so. - Ana**

 _ **Nothing like I thought an elephant ass would taste. You might like it. - C. Grey**_

"What are you laughing at?"

My body stiffens, tense at hearing Ethan's husky, sleepy voice.

I don't know why, because our interaction was totally innocent, aside from the anal comment, but I feel guilty for texting Christian while Ethan was laying next to me.

"Nothing." I answer Ethan while texting Christian that I have to get Charlie and I ready soon so I need to go.

After putting my phone back on my bedside table, I look over at Ethan who still has his eyes closed.

"Charlie still sleeping?" He asks.

"Yeah."

"Mmmm." He moans, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me towards him. "Go lock the door."

Ethan and Christian are the only men I've had sex with, and I hate to compare the two, but I do. Ethan pleases me well enough, however, he's only made me cum with his fingers and he refuses to do oral. It's not the best I've had, but the best I've had I can't have again; he's never going to be available since he's getting married. Ethan is a good guy though and he adores Charlie, so I can't really complain if he doesn't fully satisfy me.

Just as I'm about to shut and lock my bedroom door, I hear little footsteps running down the hall.

"Mommy, mommy!" Charlie comes into my room, grinning and excited. "Is zoo day!"

"It is!" I tell her, matching her excitement. "Let's have breakfast and get ready, your daddy will be here soon."

"O-tay." She runs out, towards the kitchen, not waiting for me.

I give Ethan a sorry, maybe next time look and walk out to feed my daughter.

 _ **Christian**_

I woke up early to make sure I had everything ready for today, even shopping for snacks myself.

While Anastasia and I are taking Charlie to the zoo, Gail will oversee the child safety company to 'child proof' my apartment and Charlie's bedroom renovation. I've confirmed everything with Gia yesterday and today she and her team are starting the project while I'm gone. I'm hoping for it to be finished before Charlie comes back to my apartment again so it will be ready for her.

I've spoken to my parents to confirm when would be good for them to meet Charlie. My parents don't do well together, for obvious reasons, so we'll need to separate their visits. However, they both have picked the same day. Tomorrow. It's a bit last minute, but I'll need to confirm with Ana. She said she was available on weekends so I don't see it being a problem with her, though.

The plan is to have dinner with my father, Elena and Mia while we have desert with my mother, Carrick and Elliot.

After Ana sends me a text saying she's going to get Charlie ready, I turn my phone off and put it in my pocket. I don't want any interruptions today while we're out, giving Charlie and Ana my full attention.

Since Ana said she's getting Charlie ready, that must mean we can leave soon. We're working around Charlie's schedule, only staying at the zoo until it's her nap-time. If she's awake, I want all the time I can get, I've already missed enough, so with that in mind, I grab everything and head towards the elevator.

I'm shocked when I reach it, because it announces its arrival and opens for me.

At first I think Ana and Charlie are meeting me here instead of me picking them up, but then I hear the familiar _click, click, click_ of heels and see that it's Tia.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why do you always ask me that?" She pouts. "I think I should just move in early since you seem to ask me that so often. Then I could say, I live here."

 _Fuck, I don't need this shit right now_.

"I told you, I'm busy today." I walk passed her and push the button to call the elevator back. Since it hasn't left my floor yet, the doors open immediately and I step inside.

"Where are you going?" Tia asks, joining me on the ride down.

"I'm taking Charlie to the zoo." I hide my smile.

"Oh, I haven't been to the zoo here. Maybe I can join you?"

"What?" _No._ "You don't care about shit like that."

"Well, if she's going to be around, Christian, it would be nice if I got to know her. I will be her stepmother, we do need to meet and you didn't introduce me that time she was here."

"Alright," I give in, because she does have a point, she will need to meet Charlie, too. "You can come, but we're going to be walking a lot." I nod towards her heels.

"Please, Christian, I can walk in heels higher than this all day while I'm shopping. Walking around a zoo is no different."

The elevator arrives in the parking garage, and because Taylor knows me well- he has the SUV ready and waiting for me.

I have a child seat already installed by a professional and double checked by a certified technician, ready for Charlie. The plan is for Taylor to follow us, so I'm driving this SUV.

Five minutes later and I pull up outside Anastasia's apartment building.

"Wait here." I tell Tia, not waiting for a response before I get out.

I'm buzzed up to her apartment and when I reach her door a man a little shorter than me answers. I recognize him as Ethan Kavanagh; aka Ana's boyfriend. And he's shirtless.

"Grey."

"Kavanagh."

We size each other up, and I know he feels threatened. I can see it all over his face, and it explains why he's not wearing his shirt.

"Is my daughter and Ana ready?" I ask.

He opens the door for me to come inside, not saying anything.

"Hey, babe," He calls out to Ana.

He turns to me and gives me a cheesy ass fake smile.

I smirk back, because I'm taking his girl. And then I stop to think about what I just thought. I'm not taking his girl, Charlie is mine, my daughter... And Ana-

"Daddy!" Charlie comes running out of the back rooms before Ethan can say more, distracting my thoughts.

She runs towards me, full speed, hitting me like a linebacker.

"Hey, baby girl." I pick her up with a bounce and kiss her head.

"Hi, daddy!"

I swear my heart melts every time I hear her call me daddy. I'm so fucking happy she has accepted me as her father so quickly and easily.

"Effen, my daddy is here!"

"I see that." Though he doesn't seem to happy about it. What the fuck is this guy's problem?

"Are you ready for the zoo?" I decide to focus on Charlie.

"Uh-huh," Charlie goes on and on about all the animals she wants to see, and I tell her about the animal crackers I bought for us as a snack.

It's hard keeping my eyes off of Ana when she walks out, but I manage.

Ana dressed Charlie in an over-all jean jumper and light purple shirt, with two pig-tail braids. Ana is wearing skin tight jeans that hug her curves just right, with a single braid down her back. They look almost similar. Charlie may look more like me, but she is Ana's mini me today.

Ana does a quick introduction while putting her shoes on. I did show up early so I don't mind waiting.

"I just gotta grab her bag and then we can go." Ana lets me know.

My eyes drift on their own when she bends over to reach it, and I'm reminded of our not so innocent text of anal.

Obviously Ethan notices my staring and stands in front of my view.

Jealousy is not an emotion I'm familiar with, but I am when I see Ethan kiss Ana's lips as they say goodbye. I shouldn't feel this way, and I don't know why I am. Ana and I just had one night, there were no feelings involved, no promises of more. Perhaps their could've been, but now that can never happen.

Which reminds me.

"My fiancé wanted to meet Charlie," I tell Ana once she's joined us, taking Charlie's bag from Ana. "She'll be coming with us today, if that's alright."

"Sure, that's fine. I know everyone in your life will want to meet and be a part of Charlie's life."

With the news that Tia is joining us, Ethan seems much more at ease letting Ana go. _Insecure fucker._

When we make it outside, Tia is standing next to the SUV, impatiently waiting for us.

"Tia." I gain her attention.

"Hi, cutie," Tia squeals and starts talking in some sort of a baby language to Charlie that even I can't understand.

A quick glance at the girls, I see Ana is now forcing her smile, obviously not liking the way Tia is talking to Charlie but not wanting to be rude about it.

"What's her name?"

"Well, you could ask her." I point out. "But her name is Charlie."

"That's a boys name." Tia laughs.

"I not a boy!" Charlie demands.

"Sorry," Tia says, looking at Ana now. "You named her Charlie?"

"Actually, Charlie is her nickname, or Char. It's short for Charlotte."

"What's your name?" Charlie asks Tia in a tone I'm sure I'll learn quick.

"I'm Tatiana, but you can call me Tia."

"She's my aunt?" Charlie asks Ana in a whisper.

Wait. Aunt? She knows Spanish?

"No, silly, I'm your daddy's fiancé." Tia glances at Ana as she says this, like it's more for her benefit that she's explaining her title than for Charlie's curiosity, before turning her attention back to Charlie.

"What is a pee-on-say?" Charlie asks innocently, not knowing the meaning of the word and trying to pronounce it.

"It means that your daddy and Tia are getting married." Ana explains.

"I don't like you." Charlie says sternly, turning her head away from Tia so she's no longer looking at her, surprising us all, even Ana.

"I'm so sorry," Ana apologizes to Tia as she takes Charlie from me. "I read her fairytales, and the movies she watches all have wicked step-mothers. Apologize, Char."

"Don't worry about it, Ana." I tell her.

"Yeah," Tia agrees. "Charlotte will get to know me soon enough and will learn that I'm really cool. Maybe we can go to lunch and do some shopping together, just us girls, so she can get to know me better."

That'll give the paps something to talk about; I can just see the photos of Ana and Tia having lunch together and the rumors that will form from that.

 _Mistress and wife have sushi lunch while they discuss sex with Christian Grey_.

Since we're on a limited time schedule, we load up into the SUV now.

I've impressed Ana with the car seat and its installation, but I let her buckle Charlie in since I'm not that skilled yet.

With Anastasia and Charlie in the back, and Tia up front with me, I drive us towards the zoo.

.

It's a nice day to walk around the zoo, admiring all the magnificent animals. Except Tia insists on holding onto me like I'm going to run off and chase the lions.

"It's hot." I complain as I pry her hands off of me.

Tia huffs and plays with her engagement ring instead.

Why the fuck is she acting like this? Is she jealous? Of what? One glare towards Ana and I have my answer. But Ana and I weren't together- _Oh._ Tia doesn't know that Ana and I weren't together, together. She doesn't know it was only one night. She must think we were together but doesn't know what broke us up. Well I'm not telling her shit.

"Charlotte," Tia insists on call Charlie by her full name. "would you like some yummy cotton candy for your wittle tummy?"

Charlie doesn't respond to Tia so I ask her.

"No thanks, daddy. I'm lergic."

"She's allergic to cotton candy?" I ask Ana.

"She doesn't like it." Ana amends. "If she doesn't like something, she's 'allergic' to it. I don't mind that she's 'allergic' to cotton candy, though. Too much sugar."

"Is she allergic to anything?"

"Not that I know of, no."

Tia continues trying to get Charlie to talk to her, but Char wont even look her way. It's actually quite funny to watch. It isn't until Tia suggests getting Charlie a coke that Ana steps in and turns down the offer politely.

"Mommy, I wanna see the brown bears now."

"Okay, baby."

"How do you get her to talk like that?" Tia asks amazed, and a bit rude if you ask me.

It never really hit me that Charlie spoke so well, I haven't been around many kids to know how each behaves.

"Um, well, Char has always been a fast learner. She learned to walk at 8, almost 9 months old, and said her first word around the same time."

I know this because Ana has already told me.

"My friend has a four year old and he only speaks gibberish." Tia laughs like it's a joke. "You can only understand, like, about a word in every sentence he says."

"All children are different." Ana smiles kindly, and obviously not wanting to say anything rude.

Maybe if her friend didn't speak gibberish to her children, they wont speak gibberish. And like Ana said, every child is different. There are times I don't understand a word or two that Charlie has said so I need Ana to translate, but other than that, she's easy to understand and is very vocal about her wants and needs.

"I couldn't help notice, Charlie understood Spanish?" I change the subject, curious and wanting to know.

"She doesn't know a lot." Ana explains. "There's a five year old little boy named José in her daycare during the afternoons. He speaks both Spanish and English."

"Mommy. Daddy." Charlie interrupts, reminding us that she wants to see the brown bears when we take too long to walk in that direction.

"Alright, let's go see these bears." I pick her up, causing her to squeal when I place her on my shoulders.

"The brown ones." Charlie insists.

 **.**

Charlie has ahold of mine and Ana's hands, not letting go and dragging us to each exhibit she wants to see. There is no rhyme or reason as to what she wants to look at, it's whatever her heart desires.

Ana and I have no problem walking from one end of the zoo to the next and back again, and when Charlie gets tired she has me carry her, but since Tia decided heels would be a good choice for a day of walking, she's having difficulties and keeps falling behind. She almost looks like some sort of crazed stalker, not dressed for a trip to the zoo and too far away to be considered a part of our group. Even Taylor is wearing 'plain clothes' as he follows us from a safe distance.

"Is it time to go home yet?" Tia is the one complaining like a two year old, rather than the two year old, when we stop to look at the tortoise eating his lunch.

"But I wanna see the gawilla next!" Charlie says and I can't help but laugh. She's sure giving me a workout today.

"They're at the other end of the zoo!" Tia whines. "We were just there when we saw the rest of the monkeys!"

It's true, we were at the primate exhibit before coming to see the tortoises and they are quite the distance apart. But we've been following Charlie's lead all day, letting her decide what she wants to look at, and if she wants to see the gorillas again, we're going to see the gorillas again.

"My feet are killing me, Christian, can't we come back another day?" Tia begs me, pulling me to the side.

"No. I told you it wouldn't be a good idea to wear those shoes, this isn't a shopping trip, Tia, there are hills and we are walking around the zoo all day. If you don't like it, wait in the gift shop until we're done. There's air conditioning in there and you could do some shopping."

We're near the gift shop now, so she better decide. The path to the primates has a steep hill and she knows it.

She thinks about it for a second, glancing between me and Ana, who is paying more attention to Charlie than our exchange, before she huffs and stomps off towards the gift shop.

 _Thank fuck for that._

"Where is Tia going?" Ana asks when I walk towards her and Charlie.

"She's tired so she'll wait in the gift shop until we're done."

"I'm not tired." Charlie says sweetly, like she's trying to dodge her nap that is fast approaching.

"She's going to sleep so good." Ana whispers to me.

I laugh, picking up Charlie and then we're off to see the gorillas. Just Charlie, Ana and I.

 **.**

Charlie loved the gorillas, but I learn quickly the attention span of a two year old isn't very long. Next she wants to see the pretty penguins wearing their cute tuxedos, that we've already seen, I might add. I don't mind, seeing her smile and giggle is worth it.

I'm having so much more fun than I was when we first arrived, and I have no idea what has changed. Sure, Tia isn't following us anymore, but she wasn't very involved before. Whatever it is, the mood has changed now and it's much more pleasant.

Anastasia and I take turns taking photos of Charlie looking at the animals. I send a few to my mother, Carrick and Elliot, and my mother sends me a message back reminding me that she wants to meet Charlie and Ana tomorrow. I still need to talk to Ana about that, but right now we're enjoying the animals.

A zookeeper walking around the grounds takes a group photo of Ana, Charlie and I. That one is going as my phone's screensaver. I've never really used a photo as a screensaver before. Elliot put his ugly mug as my screensaver once as a joke, but I took it off as soon as I saw it.

When I set the screensaver, I notice a few work calls and emails that I've missed, so I end up turning my phone off and we use Ana's phone to capture photos after that.

"What brought you to Seattle?" I finally ask Ana the question I've been wondering about since I found out she was here.

Now that we're somewhat alone, Charlie being distracted with the animals, we can talk a bit more.

"My mother." She says cryptically before explaining, "She didn't want her friends to know that her teen daughter got pregnant from a one night stand. It would look badly on her skills as a mother, as she put it. Her current husband was going to pay for my college anyway, at the local college in Georgia, but she convinced him to send me somewhere else so I wouldn't be seen. Washington was his idea, I don't really know why exactly but I'm glad we're here."

Me, too.

"So... you were underage... when we..."

"Um, yeah," She blushes. "I'm sorry I lied about my age, I used a fake ID that night."

"I was young once, I understand." Elliot and I did a lot of crazy, stupid shit when we were teens, and even more in college.

"Hey, I'm not that young!" Ana bumps my arm with her shoulder. "We're only, what, nine or ten years apart?"

"Okay, ten years older than you isn't that bad, but you being underage when we..." I raise my brows to make my point clear so Charlie doesn't overhear anything she shouldn't. "is."

"I was almost 18, a legal adult." Ana says in her defense. "And it was consensual, I wanted you just as much as you wanted me that night."

 _Wanted?_

"I didn't expect this to be more than what it was. I never expected to see you again, and I never expected to get pregnant, that's for sure."

"Tell me about college." I change the subject, not wanting to think about how I feel regarding that word.

"It's going well. I changed my major after Charlie was born, because I needed to start making money, but I like it. And I took a lot of online classes so I could finish sooner. Thankfully I'm almost done with school and I'm working now, so it's going better than expected. I don't think I'll do the whole ceremony thing, though."

"You should. It's an experience you'll never forget, and it would be good for Charlie to see what her mother accomplished."

"Maybe."

"That's nice that your stepfather paid for your tuition."

"Well, after my first year, my funding was cut off. I think my mother and the husband who paid for my college divorced or something, I don't know, so I had to drop out. The Kavanaghs have really helped me out, I don't know what I would do without them; Kate's parents pay for her apartment so I don't have to pay rent, and I was helping her mother with her in-home daycare and getting paid for that. I was able to make money and have Char with me, but it wasn't enough money to raise her without help, so I decided to go back to college. That's when I got a loan and changed my major."

"Let me pay your student loans," I offer. "It's the least I could do."

"Christian, no, you don't have to do that. The loan I got I don't have to pay back until I graduate and I have a good job now. You just worry about Charlie, not me."

"You're the mother of my daughter, I'm going to worry about you, too."

I've already been putting money into her account that I don't think she has figured out yet. At least I don't think she has because she hasn't mentioned it. So if she doesn't let me pay her student loans, the money I've already given her will cover it.

Ana is about to say something when her phone goes off and Charlie pulls my hand to show me something.

We're near the polar bears now and Charlie likes watching them go into the water.

"What?" I overhear Ana. "How?"

She starts looking around the grounds so I do as well, picking Charlie up and watching for any threats. That's when I see Taylor making a B-line towards us.

Fuck, something's up and I turned my phone off.

Shifting Charlie in my arms, I reach for my phone in my pocket just as Ana finishes her phone call.

"Thanks, Kate." She ends the call and turns to me. "The media knows that you're here with- um. Us."

"How?" I ask, not sure if she even knows the answer.

"I don't know how, but my friend Kate works at the _Seattle Times_ and she said every media outlet is on their way here now. They already have a few pictures leaked online."

We both look around the grounds, but don't see anything other than families with their phones.

Fucking camera phones and nosey ass people who can't mind their own damn business.

"Sir," Taylor finally approaches us. "We have to go."

Keeping Charlie in my arms, I place my arm around Ana's tiny waist and hold her to me while we speed walk towards exit with Taylor.

By the time we reach the main gate, paparazzi are already flashing their cameras in our faces.

Charlie, thankfully, hides her precious face in my neck and holds on for dear life. I'm livid, pissed that they are scaring my daughter and ruining our first outing.

As soon as we're in shouting distance, that's what they do.

"Mr. Grey, can you tell us who you're with today?"

"Mr. Grey, what are you doing at the zoo?"

"Who's the kid, Grey?"

"What's your name, sweetie?"

"Back. The fuck. Off." I growl instead of my usual, 'no comment'.

Taylor already has the SUV pulled up to the curb, so we don't have to walk far.

I open the back door, helping Ana and Charlie inside, as Taylor runs to the driver's seat.

"I'm sorry," I apologize to the girls. "I should've known this would happen and suggested something else, something more private."

"It's okay." Ana shrugs it off, not at all freaking out over the safety issue the paps caused as she straps Charlie into her seat.

Once we're all buckled in, which doesn't take long, Taylor honks and maneuvers the SUV around the photographers.

We give Charlie the animal crackers I bought and a sippy cup with juice to distract her, but all she wants to know is if her hair looked okay in the pictures the crazy people took of us. Her comic relief is enough to almost calm me down, but I still pull out my phone to do damage control with my PR.

As I do, I see a message from my mother asking if we're on for tomorrow.

"I forgot, my parents are ready to meet her," I tell Ana of their plans and when, making sure it's okay with her, before I forget again.

"That works for us."

"I'll make sure there will be absolutely no photographers around then."

After confirming the plans with my mother, I start emailing my PR about these photographs that are already online. It's annoying, but I don't mind if they take pictures of me, however, I don't want Charlie's face plastered all over the internet and magazines. I'm hoping for at least a little curtesy and respect when it comes to her since she is so little.

As I look through the photos my PR found, to confirm if I want them removed, they suggest I allow some to stay online so that this doesn't happen again. Well, fuck that! I want them all gone.

Since Ana is sitting right next to me, she leans over to look through the photos with me. It looks like most were taken from camera phones, no professional paps were at the zoo until these photos where posted online. There are only a few; most are of the three of us, but there are a couple with Tia, too. And I was right, she looks like some crazed stalker who was following us.

We make it a mile away from the zoo before my phone goes off.

"Grey." I snap, only answering it because it could be about what just happened.

 _"Christian!"_ Tia wails. _"Where are you?! Did you leave me here?"_

Shit.

"No." I lie. "I'm taking Ana and Charlie home, I'll find you at the zoo gift shop when I get back."

 _"What?! Christian-"_

I end the call and give Ana a guilty smile.

"That was Tia."

"Oh my gosh!" Ana gasps. "I forgot all about her."

I laugh because so did I.


End file.
